Semiconductor lasers are electro-optical devices that convert electrical energy to light, for use in various applications such as optical communication systems, laser printers, disc drives, among others. High power semiconductor lasers, in particular, are useful in laser machining applications. A dominant root cause of failure of high power semiconductor lasers is known as catastrophic optical mirror damage (COMD), which typically occurs when a semiconductor laser is operated at high power outputs for extended periods of time. The extended operation of the laser with high output power generates heat, which, in turn, causes degradation of a mirror or mirrors arranged at one or more facets of the laser. The resulting mirror damage shortens the laser lifetime and increases costs due to the need to obtain replacement lasers.